Your Still Beautiful You KnowLevixCosette
by Frosty The Snowoman
Summary: After a long day of patrolling. Cosette and Levi manage to wander far away from the rest of the team. What events will unfold when the captain and coronal that despise one another get some time alone?(LevixOC;ey there is some NSFW in this shiet, if you offend easily, gtfo. (Without me being an idiot may I note this is my first smut and considering I enjoyed it. It won't be my last)


"Are you even moving anymore? I honestly can't tell"

Levi said sarcastically over his shoulder, steel grey eyes bored and uninterested as always looking at the red eyed woman whom was moving slowly behind him. Cosette snapped suddenly, short and shimmering black hair swishing with her as she turned her head towards him.

"Shut up, asshole, we've been patrolling all fucking day and I'm tired."

She started to march up ahead, face flustered and sweat slightly starting to bead on her brow. She was indeed correct; since they had first woken up at dawn they had been patrolling all day. She was fairly sure they were far away from the group now and hadn't the slightest clue why Levi wanted to go out this far. Levi growled at her slightly "maybe if you hadn't dragged your ass for the first three hours this would've gone quicker." Cosette clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white and resisted the urge to hit the corporal. "Why are we out this far?" she finally asked him instead, distracting herself from her angered thoughts and surely blistered feet.

"Because...squad can't hear us out here" she almost froze; her eyebrow quirked as she said. "Have I really upset you that much that you're planning to murder me?" "no, idiot" Levi sneered at her. "I wanted to ask you something..." "then ask" she wondered silently what he wanted to know that would make him drag her all the way out here. "Your eye...what happened to it?" she did freeze this time, raising her hand up and placing it over the eye patch on her right eye. Levi came to a full stop as he realized she'd stopped as well, he turned around to face her, eyebrow raised at her. She let her hand dropped and have a deep scowl on her face, eyebrows furrowed and eyes glittering with the moonlight. She sighed slowly and closed her eye as she carefully began to speak.

"Aberrant...it wiped all of my team when I was just a trainee. But you've heard that before I'm sure" she gave a slight scoff and Levi merely continued to stare at her with his emotionless look. "Anyways before I managed to kill the thing, it got a hold of me and practically threw me up into a tree. I smacked into it and everything got very fuzzy, next thing I knew I was falling out of the tree. But I realized when I hit the ground after I finished feeling like shit that is, I couldn't see out of one eye. You see the titan hit me in the side of the head, that's how I got blown up into the tree. It hit me hard enough that it just...well it nearly cracked my skull but my eye was what took the worst of the blow. They told me as soon as I woke up, I'd never see out of it again."

Levi could clearly see it in her single eye, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Her eyes were extremely misty and he worried if he pressed her further, he'd have to deal with her bawling. But it was an...interesting experience. He'd known Cosette for quite some time now, the woman had never once shown an ounce of weakness. That was something he heavily respected her for. But now...she was standing here in front of him and on the brink of crying. Suddenly he couldn't help himself.

Cosette sat there, eye misty as she choked tears back. The titan had taken more than her eye that day, it'd taken her friends, comrades, people she fought with for years. Nothing could ever fill that hole in her heart. She shook her head, look at her, sitting here and nearly crying in front of the corporal, as if he didn't have enough reason to mock her. But as she looked up, she nearly leapt back as she realized Levi was directly in front of her. She blinked her eye multiple times in surprise. "Corporal?" she questioned softly and he reached up slowly, steel grey eyes staring deeply into her red eye with an emotion she had yet to see in his eyes before...it was...could it be concern?. She stood as still as a statue as he reached up to her face, place his hand on her cheek. Tracing his fingers across her jawline and while Cosette hated to admit it...it felt wonderful. She leaned into his touch just slightly, still watching him wearily...but then...his hand traveled upwards and her eye widened as she realized what he was doing. She grabbed his hand with amazing force and gave him a deadly look, Levi nearly returned it. But he instead gently said "let me see" "no". She said firmly, this is until Levi squeezed her hand back which was unexpected. "Just let me see" he urged again and she stood there frozen...mist building in her eye again. But this time...tears actually fell as she released his hand.

He gently grabbed her eye patch...and slowly pulled it off her head. Her bangs fell in place and block Levi's view, thus he carefully pushed her hair back and examined her eye. It was hard to recognize anything really, it looked like a giant, bloody mess. The eyeball itself was covered with protruding veins and bright red, the pupil and iris no longer visible. It was also slightly swollen, forcing the eyelid down just half way. Levi stared at it for the longest time while tears continued to slide down Cosette's cheeks. But then...he did something unexpected, he gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so she was forced to look at him. Levi gently leaned his forward and pressed his lips against her wounded eye. Cosette still wasn't sure how to react, blinking her eye rapidly now. Levi felt her eyelash fluttering against his chest, he pulled away from her wounded eye and gently pressed his hand in it's place. He soothingly rubbed in a side to side motion with his thumb just above the eye. It honestly felt extremely soothing. So much so that Cosette sighed and closed her non-injured eye and suddenly remembering how tired she was. She gently pressed her hand over his, gripping it tightly and lacing her fingers through his. Levi froze, hesitant, he didn't expect her to respond to eagerly. He more expected her to be the woman he'd come to know and tell him off, then storm away.

"It hurts" she breathed out "how much?" he questioned her "it just throbs several times throughout the day. I usually take medicine for it." She opened her eye up and said softly again "Corporal?" "Captain?" "..why?" he instantly knew she referring to why he was doing this. He dared to move even closer to her "because I want to." He answered bluntly before unexpectedly, he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes nearly widened into the size of saucers, but they slowly shrunk and then closed. Levi was hesitant as he realized she wasn't kissing back, but upon feeling his hesitance, she eagerly began kissing him back. Maybe a little too eagerly. But it only encouraged Levi further, one hand fell to rest on her hip, meanwhile the other snaked it's way to the small of her back. Levi made his attentions clear as he forced her up against the nearby tree. Placing his hands on either side of her head and capturing her there now. A soft moan escaped Cosette against Levi's mouth, making him press his body harder against hers. His tongue ran across her lips and instead of merely giving him access, she teasingly bit his lower lip.

She felt him smirk against her as she gently sucked on it, earning a rumbly moan from him. He needed to be closer to her. He hastily reached down and began removing her 3DMG, he struggled with the lower straps and she briefly released his lip to help him with the straps. Meanwhile he kept himself occupied with her ear, gently nibbling on the top of it. Making her shudder with delight, she dropped the loud and clanky mechanism to the ground. He hastily pulled off her short jacket, letting it fall to the ground on top of the 3DMG. She moved her hand forward and quickly worked on his own gear, she got it off with almost no trouble, making Levi scowl. "How do you work so damn well with those things?" "years of experience" she grinned deviously at him. He scowled slightly at the grin and quite suddenly shoved his head forward, running his tongue up the side of her neck. She gave a particularly loud moan "d-d-dammit...n-n-not there." She breathed out at him, he gave a devious grin of his own as he said. "Oh, is that not a good spot?" he trailed kisses up the trail he had licked, nibbling gently on the skin. She moaned even louder, suddenly struggling and shoving his jacket and cape off. Leaving him in just his white button up shirt. She practically ripped it off of him, running her hand over the smooth abs. One hand was on his back and as he bit down on the side of her neck, she dug her nails into the flesh. Making him give a throaty growl of pleasure as he felt her nails scrape his flesh.

He quite suddenly yanked her shirt off, pulling it over her head without warning and tossing it aside. He paused suddenly, twitching slightly "what...?" Cosette breathed out and looked where he was looking. His shirt was on the ground, unfolded. He easily walked away from her and quickly did the task of folding it. The captain gave a heavy sigh "you're fucking ridiculous" he barely even glanced at her as she snarled the comment at him. He laid his shirt down and she nearly pounced on him, she did however managed to knock him over. She trailed kisses over his abs, down his perfectly tone stomach and lingered at the waistline of pants. She leaned up and carefully began to unbutton his pants, Levi's eyes became wide suddenly as she gave him one of her famous smirks. Suddenly she stopped all together and went back to trailing kisses up his chest and then in the crook of his throat. He growled at her, becoming impatient.

She huffed and rolled her eyes at him "patience is virtue you know" "patience can kiss my ass." He snarled at her and nearly forced her back down to his pants. She shook her head at him before continuing to take off his pants, agonizingly slow. She pulled off his boxers with them yanked the entire thing down in one clean stroke. His member sprang forward and her widened slightly, it was Levi's turn to smirk at her. "Christ..." Cosette muttered as she examined the size of him "impressed are we?". She frowned at him before giving a seductive smirk and leaning her head down. She gave the tip a slow lick. Making Levi gasp suddenly and knot his fingers in her hair. Her long, slender fingers wrapped around the base to hold him steady, he twitching in her hand as she slowly lowered head further down. Nearly getting him all the way in, but her hand occupied what space she couldn't fit. Then carefully she began bobbing her head up and down. Levi's breathing began to pick up and hitch in his throat as she continued. He gripping her hair tighter and trying force her down farther, but a sharp glare from her told him she couldn't fit anymore. She ran her tongue up and up his shaft, swirling it around his head and over his oozing slit. She continued this for a good few minutes, heat spreading hastily through Levi. "Cosette...I'm gonna...-" with a tightened grip on her hair Levi force her head down as far it would go. Spraying into her mouth, she gave an obviously displeased look. But swallowed him down none the less, she rose up so she was straddling him.

But the tables had turned now; he quickly flipped them over, using his fore arms to kiss down her chest. But as he encountered her bra, he became frustrated. Reaching around and undoing it with one hand, yanking it off and tossing it aside. One hand reached up to cup her mound in his hand, squeezing softly and earning a soft and breathy moan. He continued until he was at her waistband. He hastily pulled her pants and panties off, shooting back up to her he asked suddenly. "You're a virgin aren't you?" she scoffed at him "no..." Levi's eyes widened slightly, eyebrow quirked now as he stared down at her. "Who else?" "really?" she sighed and he gripped her chin "_**who else?**_" he demanded her. "A couple of guys, I don't remember them all, I was probably drunk." "Was it anyone in the squad?" "no, of course not." She said bluntly and he relaxed, he didn't want to be competing with someone in his old squad. "I didn't bring Lube..." he said absent mindedly "good thing I supplied you then." She smirked up at him, eyes full of lust as he couldn't help but chuckle lowly before asking her. "Ready?" "go ahead."

She urged him on eagerly, he braced himself on either side of her, meanwhile her hand wrapped around and laid on his back. He slowly slid him in, she gave a rather loud gasp, back arching and she throwing her head back. "Levi..." she breathed out and he took that as the hint that he could move, starting slowly at first but then picking up the pace. He made his own little grunts and moans, leaning down and burying his in her shoulder as he continued. Her moaning had now turned into panting as she dug her nails into his back again, scraping them down. He slammed his fist into the ground beside her, gritting his teeth and letting out a strained grunt. "Cosette..." he panted in her ear, she nuzzled the side of his face. Moving his head and kissing, nipping and licking her throat. Making her moan and pant even louder as he did this in time with his thrusts.

He gripped her legs suddenly hiked them up, placing them on his waists and thrusting in even deeper. Making her practically yell out at the top of her lungs, little spots dotting her vision. "Levi...oh god...I'm coming..." she breathed out and he pressed further into her, urging her on. He knew he was close as well and suddenly with a good thrust that slammed directly into her G-Spot she let out a loud yell as she released herself. Levi pushing himself in deeper as he came again, muscles going rigid and she desperately digging her fingers into him. She panted heavily, sweat making her bangs stick to her fore head, making her body glimmer and shine. Levi remained inside of her as he leaned down, pressing his face right in the valley between her breasts. She knotted her fingers in his hair and said "who knew you were so good at this..." Levi gave a deep throaty laugh before he sat up and pulled out of her. "We should head back..." he mumbled to her "fuck that, I'm not moving" she grumbled as she rolled over in the soft grass. He glared back at her "you really want to sleep in the dirt?" "that's what we're doing back at camp..." "we have tents there." "A nice stuffy tent, yeah, sounds awesome. With the entire fucking squad sitting there and asking us why we look like we just hiked ten miles up hill." "We did go about ten miles actually" "oh fuck off, I'm not moving. Leave me if you want, you can just make up some excuse for me." He huffed at her, pushing himself up and grumbling under her breath. "Stubborn little shit..." he crouched down and pulled his cape from the pile of his neatly folded clothes then walked back over to Cosette.

He laid down beside her, throwing the cape over them and saying. "There, now we won't freeze" she couldn't help but smirk at him, delighted by the fact that he'd rather stay with her. "Hey, Levi?" he propped himself up one one arm so he could gaze at her face. "...This wasn't a one time thing was it?" Levi rose his eyebrows at her. Silently considering in his mind before saying. "No...definitely not" with that Cosette rolled over, burying herself in his chest. He froze, not expecting her to roll over so suddenly. But then he silently wrapped his arm around her back, hugging her to him. Then slowly he began to doze off with her.

When the first rays of sun stretched across the forest and right into Cosette's eyes, she found she was wide awake. Sure enough, what she had to deal with every morning, she found her eye was throbbing in pain. She gave a little grunt of pain, pressing her hand over it and muttering curses to herself. Unfortunately she had woken Levi while doing this, his eyes slowly drooped open and drifted over to her. He having turned to lay flat on his back. "Cosette?" he called her name gently incase she was making noises in her sleep. "Sorry" she said hastily as she sat up, their make-shift blanket having pooled around her legs "fucking eye..." she grumbled. Levi sat up with her, capturing her chin and inspecting her eye. It was slightly more swollen then last night, he could tell that it was probably bothering her greatly. He gently leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to it as he had done last night. Cosette sighed and relaxed into him "let's go back" she mumbled softly "I brought the medicine that will help it with me. He gently pulled away from her and nodded.

They both got up eventually and dressed themselves, Cosette trying to flatten her hair and make it as even as possible. Then the two beginning the long walk back to camp. When they arrived of course everyone was up and eating, Levi informed them they would be heading back today and everyone gave sighs of relief. It took them a little over an hour before they were fully packed up and set off for home. Cosette of course rode up front as she usually did, glancing back and not finding Levi anywhere. She frowned slightly then turned her head forwards, quite suddenly however she heard the galloping of hooves and glanced beside her and nearly jumping as she realized how close to her Levi suddenly was. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "you're still beautiful you know. I have to go ahead, scout and make sure the way is clear. When we get back...if you could come up to my office...I have things to discuss with you." She watched as Levi rode off ahead of them and couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face as she repeated what he said in her mind. _Your still beautiful you know_.

**Fin**


End file.
